The mixing of ingredients for use as a beverage can be problematic, especially in cases where a powder and a liquid are being mixed. A utensil, such as a whisk or spatula, can be used to stir ingredients in a cup to create a beverage. However, this results in the need to clean the utensil after use, in addition to the cup. For example, an object, such as a wire-frame ball or some type of agitator, can be inserted into a beverage container to attempt to improve mixing when the container is shaken. However, the use of such objects in beverage containers is not ideal because the object must be removed for cleaning; the object can be lost if it is not attached to the container; or the object can cause damage to the container by colliding with the interior surface of the container.
Alternatively, if a utensil is unavailable, for example when a person is away from home, mixing can be performed by shaking the cup. However, cups or containers presently in the art do not provide efficient and thorough mixing of ingredients, and mixing ingredients with these cups or containers requires the expenditure of excess energy by the user.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a beverage container that can be used to efficiently and effectively mix ingredients without the need for additional parts aside from the container itself, and yet is also easy to clean. The present invention addresses this unmet need in the art.